


Highly Inappropriate

by Suus_Arido



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Cook Dean Winchester, Drabble, Horny Dean Winchester, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suus_Arido/pseuds/Suus_Arido
Summary: Dean is excited to explore a lot of things with his boyfriend Castiel. Including the art of sexual roleplay. This is their horrible attempt at the student/teacher dynamic.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	Highly Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't Beta'd, and I hardly fixed the grammar so forgive me. English is not my native language.

It had been a long day at work, the rush hour had been intense today. Benny who’d done kitchen duty had been in a bad mood after a fight with his future mother-in-law and it’d been up to Dean to make sure the brasserie kept running.

He was, in a good way, exhausted. Ready to head home and catch up on some Dr Sexy MD. But first things first… he was going to surprise his boyfriend Castiel.

It made him smile just to think about his dorky Professor boyfriend. They’d been together for over four months now and whenever Cas kissed him he still felt like he was going to explode from happiness.

He stepped out of the car, as requested he’d neatly parked it out of sight this time. Last time Cas had been under a line of fire because his students had seen their goody-two-shoes Professor step into a shiny Chevy Impala with a _handsome mysterious fella_. Dean had blushed at the description.

So Dean would keep it lowkey this time. Pick Cas up, have some dinner, convince Cas to stay at his place and after Dr Sexy he was going to drag Cas to bed and keep him there till morning. It was perfect.

He casually walked over to Castiel’s office, which he’d memorized by heart quickly. He knew his boyfriend’ schedule changed often so he wasn’t sure where he was but the school was almost out so the office was the safest bet.

He knocked on the door carefully, unsure whether anyone would be there. ‘You can come in.’ The gravelly voice that replied instantly made his blood boil in all the right ways. He opened the door carefully, giving a cheeky smile at Castiel’s stern look which quickly disappeared.

He’d often thought so but the Professor get-up… well, it was kinda hot. The suit and tie Dean was no stranger to. He’d lost count of how many times he’d fixed Cas’ tie or ripped the darn thing off, but somehow Cas always managed to look perfect when he went to teach.

Not a crease in his well-fitted suits. His otherwise messy bed head tamed and the sharp gaze that made Dean hot under the collar both stern but friendly. The scene gave him a brilliant idea. Something that had been on their to-do list for a while now.

‘Hey, there Professor.’ He drawled, giving his boyfriend his best bedroom eyes. Cas simply smiled, ‘Dean, you’ve come to pick me up? That’s sweet, I’ll just finish up this paperwork.’ He returned his attention to his computer immediately, much to Dean’s dismay.

Time to set the scene then. Dean shook his head, closing the door with a thud. The lock sliding in place easily. ‘I’m sorry I’m late sir. The principal said you wanted to talk with me?’

He made it sound innocent enough, but Cas frowned and looked up from his papers. ‘Dean, what are you talking about? You’re no student here.’

Dean raised his eyebrow, hoping that for once Cas would get the message. But the Professor still didn’t seem to get it. So Dean walked further in the room, whispering: ‘We talked about this yesterday? Play along?’

Castiel’s eyes widened comically. ‘You want to roleplay right now? Dean, we’re at my place of work.’ Dean huffed, Castiel’s office was located in a dead corner and next to it was a broom closet. No way anyone was going to notice or hear.

‘Cas, this conversation is kinda ruining the mood. Nobody will find out, do you trust me?’ Dean decided to cut the crap, if Cas didn’t want to, he would tell him so. But Cas’ curiosity must’ve been peaked for he nodded.

‘Alright, Mister Winchester, please take a seat. I’ll be finishing these grades and will be with you momentarily.’ Professor Novak gave him the disapproving teacher glare. Making Dean quickly take a seat.

Five minutes later the computer was shut down and Dean was getting Professor Novak’s complete undivided attention. They observed each for a minute or so. Making Dean squirm a little in his seat.

‘Do you know why you are here for Mister Winchester?’ Professor Novak asked him. His voice was flat and irritated. Oh, he was _definitely_ in trouble.

Instead of patiently replying Dean threw precaution out of the window and gave a knowing grin. ‘I think we both know why I am here… _Professor_.’ Castiel didn’t seem to like that tone.

‘This is far from amusing Mister Winchester. You have been a great nuisance, and now your grades seem to be dropping as well. How do you plan on fixing this? It would truly be a shame if you got expelled.’

Dean rose from his chair, carefully making his way over to the Professor. ‘Oh, I have some ideas on how we can fix that, Professor.’ The Professor silently observed as Dean walked towards him. The already splayed legs of the Professor carefully got spread apart further so Dean could drop between them.

Castiel’s expression finally changed, his eyes widening and Dean could feel the tension in his thighs. ‘So what do you think _Cas_… is there a way for me to earn a higher grade?’

The tension in the air was almost palpable and Dean silently congratulated himself on an awesome idea. The Professor yanked him up forcefully, making all the blood rush downwards. He expected a pair of lips to attack his mouth but instead, he was pushed back.

The Professor seemed horrified. ‘Cas what ya doing?’ Dean asked genuinely confused. But Castiel’s expression became stormy.

‘This is highly inappropriate Mister Winchester! This goes against all school regulations.’

_Oh no_.

‘This is a serious matter. You should leave now, but you must know that I will be informing the school board about this and of course your parents.’ Cas shook his head, clearly disappointed.

Dean stood there in shock, truly confused. ‘Uhm Cas?’ He managed to bring out. But his boyfriend was on a roll, he stomped towards the door, promptly took the lock off and pointed towards the hallway.

Dean felt a growing sense of dread, the only roleplay Castiel had ever seen was LARPing. Which meant…

‘I am very disappointed in you Mister Winchester. I will see you tomorrow in class. Please try to be appropriate.’

If Dean had a tail, it would’ve been between his legs as he stepped out of the office. The door closed immediately. Leaving him to stew in his own stupidity at not clarifying that this was going to be _sexual_ roleplay.

After a few minutes the door opened, Cas was showing his sweet gummy smile. ‘How did I do?’ He sounded genuinely excited and his expression told Dean he was immensely pleased with himself.

Dean managed a weak smile and he nodded. ‘Yeah, it was… great. Just awesome…’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. It would mean a lot to me if you would leave a comment with your thoughts or feedback. :D


End file.
